Organization units are used in a many settings for organizing many different types of objects. In a garage or similar setting, organization units also come in many different forms and are used to organize and store tools, automobile parts, fasteners, etc.
An automobile repair shop (also known as a garage) is a repair shop where automobiles are repaired by auto mechanics. Automotive repair shops also offer paintwork repairs to scratches, scuffs, and dents to vehicle damage as well as damage caused by collisions and major accidents. Often times when repairing a vehicle, it is required that a number of damaged vehicle body parts be removed from the vehicle. Each body part has its own associated hardware. It will therefore be appreciated that it is very easy for parts from different body parts to become comingled. This at the very least complicates the job of reattaching the various body parts and sometimes, if a part is misplaced, it may not be used during the reassembly process.
While generic organization units are available, these generic units only include a plurality of compartments into which hardware can be placed. The hardware can be in the form of nuts, bolts, clips and other small parts. While these generic units have compartments that receive hardware, they do not reduce the risk of comingling parts since when working with the removal of many parts, it is difficult to remember which compartments correspond to which part.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies associated with traditional organization units.